In some communication scenarios, it is desirable to have wireless device pairing, for instance pairing of a scanning wireless radio communication device such as a mobile radio with multiple target wireless electronic devices such as wireless accessory devices when the mobile radio and the accessory devices implement a wireless protocol, such as Bluetooth or IEEE 802.11 Wi-Fi. One example scenario where such wireless device pairing is desired is in the area of Public Safety. More particularly, Public Safety officers may select mobile radios that implement the Bluetooth protocol from a pool of mobile radios in a multi-unit charger and pair their own wireless accessory devices with the selected mobile radio; and this accessory pairing procedure may occur every time an officer picks up a mobile radio from a pool of available mobile radios maintained at a station house or other location. Additionally or alternatively, the Public Safety officer may pick up wireless accessory devices from a pool of wireless accessory devices, and may have to pair each wireless accessory device with his or her mobile radio. While all of this pairing is taking place, numerous other Bluetooth devices may be present in the surrounding area of the Public Safety officer, and the Public Safety officer may have a difficult time determining which devices to pair with on the mobile radio pairing interface.
Known pairing technologies thus have shortcomings in providing quick and easy pairing between a mobile radio and desired multiple wireless accessory devices. Further, as officers collect more and more wireless accessory devices in and around their person, such as biomedical sensors, video cameras, remote speaker microphones (RSMs), smart glasses, ear buds, etc., the amount of time and number of steps needed to be completed every time the officer obtains a new mobile radio or new wireless accessory device becomes burdensome.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved method and system for device pairing between a scanning wireless radio communication device such as a mobile radio and target wireless electronic devices such as wireless accessory devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.